


the question

by kaeeeee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeeeee/pseuds/kaeeeee
Summary: adrien is concerned about marinette. or more specifically, the way marinette acts around him. he decides go see her as chat noir to get some answers.





	the question

there she goes again. the red and panicked face, the stiff movements, the stuttering. it’s become the norm for adrien the moment he steps within a 10 foot radius of her.

marinette has always been a sweet girl. she cares a lot about her friends and will go out of her way to help them with anything and everything, she’s incredibly talented and smart, and she’s the only person he’d seen go up against chloe and win an argument. usually people would give up since chloe never stopped until she got her way but marinette is living proof that says otherwise. he’s always admired her. but he’s never really gotten the chance to be her friend. sure they _could _be considered friends but he didn’t know for sure since she could barely get a sentence out near him and he wanted to know why. he wanted to know what he had said or done to make her act like she’s allergic to him.

while sitting in class he kept thinking. maybe he could talk to her after class? no. she would try and find away out of it. he can’t talk to her as adrien. ‘then how _can _i talk to her?’ he questioned, his hand moving across the paper while he jotted down the notes ms bustier had on the board. ‘maybe a disguise? no she would definitely recognize me unless i was-‘ suddenly he perked up. that was it! he could see her as chat noir! it wouldn’t be completely out of nowhere considering he’s spoken with her on her balcony on a number of occasions. she might think of him as somewhat of an acquaintance. he smiled as he thought about it and began to think of what he was going to say once he saw her tonight.

not long after he had full-proofed his plan in his head, the dismissal bell had rang, signaling that school had ended for the day. he packed up and just as he was about to leave the classroom someone grabbed his hand. “hey adrien i got a question for you.” alya said. he turned and greeted her and marinette with a smile, “hey alya, what’s up?” “i noticed you were smiling in class today and i was wondering if you maybe had something, or some_one_ on your mind?” she asked, her eyebrows wiggling while marinette smacked her shoulder. his smiled widened, “actually, yeah i was thinking about someone.” he stated as his eyes glanced at marinette. she froze, her eyes widening to the point where he was worried they were about to pop out of her head. alya glanced between them, “i’m not gonna say anything but i think i’ve got a good idea of who it could’ve been” she said excitedly as she grabbed marinette by the arm and pulled her out of the room. ‘what was that about?’ he wondered. after a moment he shrugged and left.

the sun was setting. it was about time for him to go and see marinette and get some answers. he turned to plagg, “you think she’ll actually tell me about why she’s been acting this way?” “not sure,” the kwami replied as he gulped down his last piece of cheese, “but what i do know is that if she doesn’t we are _not _going out each night to see her.” adrien laughed, “of course not.” he said as he opened his window, the last beams of sun hitting his skin, “plagg, claws out!”

”i still can’t believe it tikki,” marinette said as she paced her room with one of the biggest grins on her face, “he looked at me! he said he was thinking about someone and then _looked _at _me_.” she sighed in content and flopped onto her couch. “but wait,” she sat up, “what if he _wasn’t _talking about me and instead someone else? oh god what if he likes someone else tikki?” marinette started pacing until she heard a knock coming from her trap door that lead to her balcony and froze. “who could be on my balcony at this hour?” she questioned before she remembered that chat noir existed. she signaled for tikki to hide before she climbed up her ladder and opened the door only to be met face to face with the feline superhero himself. “good evening marinette” he said with a grin. “chat noir? what are you doing here? did something happen?” she asked. he shook his head and shrugged, “things got boring at home so i decided to patrol before i saw your balcony and thought, hey! why not go visit her for a bit? im sure she’d be delighted to see me.” he said as a smirk grazed his features. marinette rolls her eyes, “why yes, i'm just simply overjoyed that _the _chat noir decided to come and see _me_.” she replied in a sarcastic tone. chat chuckled, “mind if i come in?” he asked. “why not?” she said as she opened the door all the way and climbed back down her ladder. chat noir grinned widely as stepped down the ladder and closed the trap door.

marinette sat down and watched as chat took in the details of her room. he had been in here before, but he surprisingly seemed amazed as he looked around, “so princess, how’s your day been?” he finally asked as he turned to her, taking a seat in her desk chair. “pretty good, also, princess?” she asked. “i thought since i’ve saved you so many times that you were a princess and i, your brave knight in a leather cat suit.” he said, dramatically striking a pose. marinette laughed and rolled her eyes. “whatever you say, chat.” she replied. he smiled.

it had been a few hours and they had been talking about nearly everything. from simple things like favorite colors to deep conversations on controversial topics that they both happened to agree on most of the time. marinette suppressed a laugh as chat told another one of his stupid jokes, “you’re lucky it’s so late at night or i would’ve smacked you for that joke.” marinette said causing chat to laugh. “please princess, you could never and would never lay a finger on me.” he said as he batted his eyelashes. “is that a challenge?” marinette asked, a sudden spark in her eyes that made him feel a sudden stop in his heart. ‘what was that?’ he thought. shaking his head, he smirked. “depends, do you want it to be?” he questioned. a devilish smirk stretched across marinette’s face as she suddenly lunged forward to tackle him. luckily, he had gained quick reflexes as he jumped to the side, causing marinette to land on the chair. she pulled on a pouty face for a second before leaping towards him once again. this went on for a good minute or two before she finally caught him and tackled him to the floor. “gotcha!” she cried out in victory as she pinned him to the floor. “good job princess.” chat replied as they shared a laugh before marinette suddenly froze.

“marinette?” chat asked, “are you alright?” she looked nearly horrified as she studied his face. they were in an awkward position thats for sure. her hands on his wrists and their faces uncomfortably close to one another. she felt something. it was a familiar feeling yet a completely brand new one at the same time. her entire body felt clenched up and tense as she sat there, staring at her partner like he was the devil himself. ‘no’ she thought as she scrambled off of him. chat sat up and looked at her, confused and concerned, “is everything alright?” he asked as he began to walk towards her. ‘don't do that’ she internally warned as she watched him slowly get closer. ‘don’t make me feel more than i already do’ he finally sat next to her and they sat in silence for a brief moment. 

“did i do something?” he asked. “no!” she quickly replied, “no, i just got a little embarrassed by how we ended on the floor.” she said, looking down at her fidgety hands. “oh.” he said, “_oh_.” he blushed. now that he thought about it, it _was _pretty embarrassing. with her surprisingly strong grip on his wrists and their noses nearly touching. ‘great’ he thought, ‘i finally get the chance to become her friend and this happens’ he frowns. “are you okay?” a sudden voice asked. he looked over to see marinette staring at him with a worried look. he nearly smiled. “are we still friends?” he asked. she seemed surprised. “what do you mean? of course we are! one awkward position doesn’t mean we suddenly aren’t friends anymore. besides, don’t you and ladybug end up in awkward positions during akuma attacks? you guys are still friends!” she exclaimed. “that’s true.” he stated with a smile, “me and ladybug have gotten into some weird situations before and we never stopped working together.” he looked into her eyes, “i'm glad we’re friends marinette.” he said. she stared back before smiling, “me too.” she replied.

they stood up and stretched before climbing the ladder and walking out onto the balcony. “i should head home. i love it here but we knights have lives too.” he sighed. marinette laughed before placing a dramatic hand on her forehead, “if you must,” she said with a sigh, “i suppose i shall let you go.” chat smiled, “see you soon.” he stated but as he turned around to leave, he felt a tug at his arm, “oh? are you upset to see your knight leave-“ he paused as she wrapped her hands around his chest. “come back soon okay?” she said softly. he felt as if his heart was about to leap out of his chest and hide away in her room so he could never leave. ‘i wouldn’t mind that’ he thought as he returned the hug. it didn’t last too much longer before she pulled away and smiled at him. “goodbye chat.” she said. he smiled back, “until we meet again, princess.” he replied while bowing before turning around and leaping into the darkness. marinette smiled before entering her room again and deciding to finally sleep.

”claws in.” adrien said as he fell onto his mattress with a big dopey grin on his face. “can you believe it plagg? i had so much fun hanging out with her! i know you said we aren’t going every night but i think we can work out a schedule” plagg sat next to him on and took a bite of cheese, “so that means next time you’re gonna actually ask her about why she ignores you right?” he responded. adrien pauses. he completely forgot to ask her! he groans and buries his face into his pillow as plagg laughs. “i’ll ask her the next time i swear!” adrien says as he starts to get ready for bed. ‘next time’ he thinks before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
